A general instrumentation system for the measurement of joint forces, motions, and intra-articular pressures of living synovial joints has been developed and tested in vitro. The proposed work will focus on assessing the reliability, durability, and effectiveness of such instrumentation in vivo, and to develop in situ calibration techniques.